1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to automatic assembly machines and, more particularly, to an automatic assembly machine that attaches a protective tubing around the electrical wires of a component, such as a gear tooth sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many applications, electrical components comprise a functional end and a connector end that are connected to each other by one or more electrical wires. Many types of sensors used in automotive applications are constructed in this way. For example, a typical sensor may have a functional end in which certain sensitive components, such as Hall effect devices, magnetoresistive devices or temperature sensitive devices are contained. At another end of the sensor, an electrical connector or wire harness may be shaped to facilitate connection with another portion of the automobile's control system at a location remote from the location of the functional head of the sensor. The connector end and the functional sensing head are typically connected to each other by one or more electrically conductive wires. In order to protect the wires during both assembly into the automobile and subsequent use of the automobile, the wires between the connector end and the functional head of the sensor are protected by disposing a plastic tubing over them. The use of this convoluted tubing is well known and the protective tubing is commonly seen in many automobile applications in the engine compartment.
Since the protective tubing is inserted on the wires after the sensor is completely manufactured, the tubing is typically slit along its axial length and then assembled, by hand, over the wires between the connector end and the functional head of the sensor. The most common way to assemble the tubing onto the wire of the sensor is to manually spread the axial slit to provide a gap between opposing edges of the axial slit and then place the tubing over the wires with the wires passing between the opposing edges of the axial slit. After the tube is completely placed over the wires, the natural elasticity of the tube will cause the opposing edges of the axial slit to move back toward each other and close the tubing around the wires.
This type of assembly of the protective tubing over the wires is costly and time consuming. In addition, it requires repetitive hand movements by an operator that can be deleterious to the operator's health. It would therefore be significantly beneficial if the protective tubing could be assembled over the wires of a sensor without the need for manual intervention in the operations relating to feeding the tube into position, slitting the tube along its axial length, separating the opposing edges of the axial slit and placing the tube over the wires of the sensor.